1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an office chair, and more particularly to an office chair that includes a seat device adjustable to allow the whole legs of a user to straighten and rest thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adjustable backrest has been proposed to be disposed on an office chair. Such an adjustment to an office chair, however, is no longer sufficient to meet the needs of consumers. To provide an enhanced comfort to a user, it is desirable that an office chair can be adjusted to allow the whole legs of the user to straighten and rest on a seat of the office chair, when desired.